Used
by Ififall
Summary: One-shot. Brett/Mason Fanfiction. Mason drags Brett to the back of the Devenford Bus...


**A/N:** Strong language. Adult scenes.

* * *

 **A/N:** Lyrics in **Bold** are an Alternate Version of "Make it happen" by the Band "Blue."

* * *

 _ **"Don't just talk, make it happen**_

 _ **Don't make me wait for you,**_

 _ **Do what you came to do,**_

* * *

 _ **Rip me awake, don't stop, make it happen,**_

 _ **It's got the best of you, slowly lick that perfect view,**_

 _ **You know it kills him every time"**_

* * *

He knew what this was leading up to. He'd set the scene a Thousands times before. Only with Mason it was going to be different, he was sure of it. He'd chased after the Girls the Guys, been caught under the sheets with a Coyote, a set of Kitsunes and a eager chubby wendigo. But with Mason, that first kiss was going to be unlike any other. He'd went from seeing Mason as Liam's Right hand man, to waking up hard from dreams of him.

Sinema had changed his psyche. For the Worse, or for the Better, he didn't know.

He was sure Mason knew exactly what he was doing. The Chimera seeker would Text him constantly, asking him about Were powers and try to divide Fact from fiction. He'd lean over and Whisper into Brett's ear, asking for advice. Making Brett's stomach churn. If Mason thought that he'd found something new, he'd be sending over the pictures, while trying to get Brett to come over to their Library.

* * *

Brett had been subtly trying to get Mason to come over to Devenford, but he still wasn't getting the hint, that was until one Afternoon, when he'd gone in there with his friends to do home-work.

"All Division...simple right?" Brett said with a shrug.

"With a Calculator it is" His Friend John grinned.

* * *

Brett was set to do the Text book without help studying the equations carefully, until he heard whispers of his name.

 _"Brett?"_

He turned to see Mason. He was confused and embarassed at the same time. He hadn't mentioned Mason to his friends. He didn't mind them meeting. But it was weird seeing Mason here, in his school, **his comfort Zone**. Suddenly he didn't feel comfortable. He knew Mason was a Geek when it came to Libraries. However he didn't want Mason seeing him work in one.

* * *

He wanted to keep up the Mystique of being this cool calm, cold Popular Jock. Doing Maths Home-work didn't help that view. He suddenly had the urge to go to a mirror and touch up his hair. Was he sweating? He couldn't do a pit check, but he'd have to go to the Bathroom and spray something on.

"Hey" Brett said. He tucked his books in his bag and walked over to the book enthusiast.

"I thought I'd surprise you. I was watching the Lacrosse field, unfortunately you weren't on there shirtless so I had to find other forms of entertainment"

* * *

"I see. What supernatural forces do you have Questions about?" Brett asked.

"It's not about the Supernatural. It's about **you**. Let's go" Mason said.

Brett's walking halted, he went back to his friends and told them he'd see them later.

* * *

"We've got Lacrosse practise, you know we're shit without you" Clay moaned.

"Yeah, I'll be in time for that" Brett said, not sure if he was lying or not.

So what if he was a **Little** late? Mason would make it worth it. It wasn't until they were outside that Mason gently wrapped his fingers around his wrist, pulling him to keep up. Just as Brett was appreciating the feeling of Mason's nails digging into him. He was Getting used to the forward pressure of being dragged to whatever destination Mason had planned for him.

* * *

"Woah, you'd like to discuss this on My Bus?" Brett asked, his voice brimming with Hesistation, but it didn't stop him from allowing Mason to pull him up the stairs.

"Yeah I need to talk to you **...Privately**...is that okay?"

"Of course" Brett said,. He guided Mason to his usual seat. His Lacrosse bag was underneath. When Mason had sat down Brett went to both sides of the Bus and pulled the Fabric blinds down. They still had light from the windows further up, but in their section they both couldn't be seen.

* * *

"Lacrosse Practise is coming up..." Brett said. He didn't mean to hurry him along, but he wanted him to know that he was putting him before his sports.

"Oh yeah...sorry. With your Were senses knowing everything I feel. You probably know what I think of you right?" Mason asked shifting in his seat.

"I assume so"

* * *

"But there's something I kind of wanted to do to you...and...this is the right place to do it. I just want you to know, my hands are clean. I've washed them, Twenty times" Mason said holding his hand out in front of Brett. They smelled of a mixture of Caffine and the infamous Devenford soap.

"Okay..."

"Could you bend your head a Little?" Mason said.

* * *

Brett did so, even though both sitting down Mason could have easily kissed him right then and there. Brett would have responded, pulling Mason in by his Jacket, tenderly kissing the Teens neck until Mason began to moan...

"Just wanna your touch hair? Can I?" Mason asked.

"Pardon me?"

* * *

"I just wanna run my hands through you that luscious thick hair of yours. **One time**. I don't wanna pull it. I won't hurt you I promise" Mason said.

Inwardly undecided, Brett moved his head down. Mason started low, almost at the root, and pushed his fingers though Brett's gelled, soon to be untidy hair. He could feel Mason spread open his fingers as his hair became tangled and more curly. Mason raised his hand upwards, which tugged Brett's head upright, he growled as the pain tapped at his temple.

"Sorry" Mason said, he pulled his fingers out and looked at the Gel on his Fingers.

* * *

"Thanks. I know it was weird, but thanks. I just you know, wanted to know..." He started to get up, but Brett tugged his sleeve cuff.

"That's it? That's all you wanted?"

"Yeah"

"False" Brett said. He took his Purple sweater off and hung it over the opposite seat.

"If you wanted to kiss me, all you have to do was ask. Considering it's you, you don't even need to ask permission" Brett said rubbing his back.

* * *

"I Did really wanna do the hair thing" Mason chuckled, more to himself than to Brett.

"Relax. Lie back and let me **do my thing** " Brett said.

It was easy to shift side-ways and pin Hewitt to the bus seats. He licked his chest and kissed his stomach, which made Mason comment about how much it tickled. He slid his hand over Hewitt's crotch never tempted to pull his trousers down. He could already feel the Teenager getting hard. He stroked him through the material grinning at his hushed groans before he straddled him and kissed him on the mouth.

* * *

"I can't miss Lacrosse. They suck without me"

"You're so modest" Mason said trying to put his hand under his shirt.

"And you're so cringe worthy when you're trying to initiate **anything** physical. What was that horrific assault you committed on my hair?" Brett asked pointing to it.

* * *

"I wanted to do something Quirky.,...you didn't like it?" Mason asked. Brett shrugged at the whine in his voice.

"I'll give you **Quirky** " Brett said whispering into Mason's ear.

He kissed his neck, getting Mason to tilt his chin upwards. Then the biting began. The set up of a Bite can be seductive. The self made plans, the Template of the date before, could be seen as Romantic, but even Brett's Pack Acknowledged that the act of Biting someone wasn't. That's why Brett prepared Corey's ex with snap bites, small weak bites to the cheek and jaw before going lower to the main course.

* * *

He could feel Mason get tense as he bit into him.

"Are you ready?" Brett asked.

Both Teeangers were nose to nose. Brett could feel the Sweat in patches on his back. Mason's hands were wrapped around him, pulling him closer. He could tell he'd been enjoying the tender biting because of the Way he was panting. He could feel Mason was still hard, but emotionally Brett wasn't getting Sexual signals from him.

* * *

"Sure one Nibble isn't going hurt right? Go Wild, Bite me... **Please** "

Mason said the last word unhinged hiss that made Brett's fangs come out on demand. He went slow at first, until the Were inside grabbed the reins and need to take Mason, took over. His fangs launched themelves into Mason's skin, turning his Brown skin, even darker with Puncture wounds and blood.

He could hear Mason groan and sigh beneath him. He pushed himself further inside Mason enjoying that tear of fangs through skin, getting turned on by the feverish bolting of his hips until all he could sense was Pain and tiredness through the boy's body. He retracted his fangs and leaned up onto his knees.

* * *

He briefly froze as realised that Mason **was silent**. His eyes were shut. His ravished body was limp.

"It's Lacrosse time. The school will be distracted watching me. You can leave without a trace" Brett said.

He picked up his Lacrosse Bag and couldn't bring himself to look at Mason Twice, as he ran out of the bus.


End file.
